Tris&Tobias
by ahsinsane
Summary: This is a story about Tris and Tobias going to high school together. FourTris. M for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Tobais' pov

"Tobias, Tobias! Dude wake up! I'm not going to be late because of your lazy ass." Zeke yelled at me.

"I swear it can't already be time yet! Shit!" I yelled getting up and getting ready as quickly as possible.

I change quickly and meet Zeke and Uriah in the Jeep. I grab Uriah by the collar and pull him out of the passenger side.

"There's no way in hell I'm sitting in the back, Uri" I tell Uriah making him whine.

"One day, I ask for one day Four" I just roll my eyes at him.

I'm excited for school this year. It's Junior year, and even though I'm not usually excited for school, especially the first day, I can feel a change in the air.

As we drive I spot a petite girl walking by.

"Check out the rack on this one" Zeke says to us. I can't help but stare at her, and not just her 'rack'.

"Hey! Don't talk about Tris like that!" Uriah said fiercely. "Stop the car let me go get her,"

Zeke does so and Uriah jumps out yelling "Tris!"

The girl turns around and when her eyes meet Uriah's her eyes light up and she jumps to him. He spins her around twice and I can't help the feeling a bit jealous. I don't even know her what is happening?

Before I know it they are walking to the car and Uriah opens the door behind the passenger seat and lets her out. Tris sits behind Zeke whose driving and Uriah takes place behind me.

"Guy's, this is Tris, Tris this is Zeke and Four." She grins when my nick name hits her ears. She doesn't say anything but Uriah interjects.

"Yes, Tris. That is a nickname. No one named their son after a number"

"I didn't say anything" Tris states with a chipper in her voice, elbowing Uriah in the ribs playfully.

"It's okay. I'm not easily offended." I tell her, hoping to break the ice.

"I'll remember that, number boy" Tris says back playfully. I chuckle out loud at her remark.

"Do you know your schedule, Tris?" Uriah asks, breaking our small conversation.

"Yup,

First period- English, Ms. Mathews

Second period-Art, Ms. Wu

Third period-History, Mr. Smith

Fourth period- Math, Ms. Connors

Fifth period- Lunch

Sixth period- Science, Mr. Jones

Seventh period- Creative writing, Ms. Stevens

Eighth period- Health, Mr. Stanly

Ninth period- Free" Tris says.

"Hey we all have lunch together"

"Thank God, I was seriously afraid of having to sit alone" I know she's saying this to be funny but I also know there is the possibility of her having to sit alone and it would break my heart.

"Well luckily the three musketeers are here to save the day" Zeke states laughing to himself.

"Well, Tris, It seems like you won't have to be alone during any of those periods. We have the same schedule." I Tell her peering at my schedule.

"All right, pansies. We are here" Zeke states.

"Can someone walk me to room 213? I'm defiantly going to get lost at least 100 times today" Tris says laughing looking over her schedule.

"Not with Four here" Uriah says patting my shoulder.

"Of course. We do have the same schedule" I smile at Tris. She smiles wide back which makes my heart flutter.

"Ready to go, then?" I ask her. She nods and we start walking.

We walk in silence for a bit. It's comfortable silence as Tris is taking in her new surroundings.

"Everyone here dresses so nicely" Tris states.

"I guess" I say back to her "You look good too, ya know" I say to her avoiding her gaze. I Didn't really mean to say it out loud but I did and I don't fully regret it.

"Thank you" She says to me and I just smile at her.

We walk into class and she does and sits at a table. I Sit next to her, our legs almost touching.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Mathews. Welcome to Junior English. I hope you like where you are sitting, because this is your permanent seat for the rest of the semester." I can't help but grin at this. I do like my seat.

"Your first assignment is to get to know your seat partner and write a paper about them" I grin bigger at this. This means more time with Tris, an excuse to get her number, spend time outside of school with her.

"Use class time now to get to know eachother" She says.

She turns to me, grinning "So, Four, tell me about yourself" I laugh a little at the way she asked this.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I ask her.

"For starts, what is your real name?" She asks, innocently.

"I don't give that away" I tell her turning away awkwardly.

"Okay, then something easier, what's your favorite color?" She asks.

I look into her brown eyes before I respond "Brown"

"Ew that's such an ugly color" She says giggling.

"Well, the brown like your eyes isn't" I say looking into her eyes. She turns away bashfully before continuing.

"What's your favorite.." I cut her off and say

"Can I ask you a question?" She nods.

"Yeah of course" She says.

"What's your phone number?" I ask acting like its another casual question. She laughs a little and holds her hand out waiting for my phone. I hand it to her. She adds in her number and I laugh at all of the emojis she adds next to her name.

I send her a text so she can get my number.

"What emojis did you put next to my name?" I ask her.

"None" She responds

"So do I not get anything special? Ow, that hurts" I say mocking hurt feelings.

"I have you in as number boy, how can it get more special than that?" And we chuckle together.

**Time skip to lunch**

Uriah and Zeke sit next to eachother and I sit next to Tris. Every now and then I peer down at her just to see her.

"I'll be back, have to use the bathroom." Tris states before heading off to exit the lunchroom.

"Damn, Tobias. Are you getting feelings for Tris?" Asks Zeke.

"I might be" I answer. I am part lying. I know I'm getting feelings for her.

"Me and Zeke were talking, I think we're going to throw a party. I think you should be the one to invite Tris." Uriah says. "Okay" I respond to them.

She comes back and all of a sudden I feel nervous. Why do I feel nervous? I have dated a lot of women in my time. So why do I feel like im back in middle school again asking some chick out to the seventh grade dance? And then it hits me. She is not some chick. She's Tris. And I am starting to like her.

"Hey, Tris" I say turning to see her. She looks up at me and smiles. God, I love the way she smiles.

"Hey" She says back, she says it silently. Like it was meant only for me. This send chills up my spine, in the most amazing way possible.

"So Zeke and Uriah decided we are having a party tonight" I start, and this visibly captures her attention. "And I thought maybe you would like to go" I don't just want to invite her though. I don't want her to end up talking with some other dudes who end up going as well. So I add "With me"

Her eyes light up, reminding me of how she looked when she saw Uriah this morning.

"Like, as your date?" She asks seemingly nervous.

"Yeah, I would like that. But if you don't I mean it's okay but you should still come." I say, nervous myself.

"Of course, Four" She says.

"To what?" I ask, nervous again.

"To going with you" She tells me smiling again. I smile back.

"So, Tris" Zeke starts "would you like a ride home after school?" He asks.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I don't want to be a bother" She says.

"Don't be silly" Uriah starts "We'll take you home"

"Okay" She says, smiling again.

**Time skip to that night**

**Tris' pov**

I look at myself in the mirror one more time. I wear black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top, a leather jackets, and my black combat boots.

"Tris! Someone is here for you!" I hear Caleb shout.

I go down the stairs and see Caleb watching Four who looks mighty uncomfortable waiting outside.

"Down, Caleb" I say giggling at Caleb's all of a sudden macho demeanor.

"Does Dad know you're going out?" Caleb asks me.

"Are you going to call and tell him?" I say to. I'm not really asking we both know he wont do it.

"I hate you sometimes, B" He tells me. I kiss him on the cheek before saying goodbye. I close the door behind me.

"Hi" Four says.

"Hi" I say back, feeling my stomach start to flutter.

"You're beautiful" He tells me. I blush and mutter 'thanks'. We walk to his car and he opens the passenger door for me. Again I say thanks and he closes the door for me. He gets into the drivers side and starts driving.

We pull into the driveway and before he gets out he looks at me, eyeing me up.

"I wish you wore more clothes" He says to me.

"Excuse me" I Ask him. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"You'll see what I'm saying soon" And he goes and gets the passenger side door for me. He holds out his hand and I take it. We walk in, hand in hand. My skin is on fire where he holds it. I look around and see some people I recognize from school today.

"Okay, everyone!" Uriah shouts "Time for a game of Dauntless or Candor!" Then everyone files into the living room. Four leads me in.

"Okay, for the new people I will explain the rules." Everyone turns to me and I smile out of embarrassment. Four sits on the ground and pulls me with him, never letting go of my hand since we connected them outside after I stepped out of the car.

"Its basically Truth or dare, but if you decide to pass on the dare of the truth, then you must take off a piece of clothing." I automatically turn to Four. He turns to me and gives me a knowing look. Now I get what he meant in the car.

"Christina," Uriah starts "Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless, obviously" She answers

"Take Will's hand and suck on his thumb until I say stop" My jaw drops. What have I gotten myself into?

Christina takes Will's hand and starts sucking. They do this for a while, causing both of them to let loose a couple of moans.

"Okay you guys can stop" Uriah announces.

They go around the room for a while.

"Four," Zeke says "Kiss the hottest girl in the room" I tense up at this. I like Four, a lot actually. I'm defiantly not the hottest person in the room. And I do not want to see him kiss someone else. I look over at Four, and he's already looking at me. I smile at him, doing my best not to look hurt. He then lets go of my hand and starts moving closure to me. His hand goes to the back of my neck and our eyes meet. Is he going to kiss me?

"Can I kiss you, Tris?" He asks me in a hushed tone. I can't speak, so I just nod at him. His gaze goes from my eyes to my lips and they touch. At first it's a feathery light touch, but he pulls me closer. The kiss becomes deeper, but before the kiss turns into a full out make out session he pulls away. His face is still inches away from mine and his hand still on the back of my neck. He smiles wide and I can't help but do the same.

"Okay, Four. It's your turn hurry the fuck up!" Peter shouts at him. Four sits next to me, I can feel our sides touching. He goes and grabs my hand intertwining our fingers together. He looks around stops at someone I don't know. He starts asking the whole thing "Dauntless or candor" and I zone out. I can still feel his lips on mine. I want that feeling back. Everyone is going around and Four starts rubbing my hand with his thumb. I lean my head on his shoulder, looking to be close in contact with him again. I feel his lips in my hair as he kisses the top of my head. I smile at this, I'm loving this moment.

"Tris," Christina says "Dauntless or Candor?" She asks me.

"Dauntless" I say back.

"Take Four into the closet with you and play a little 20 minutes heaven" She says. I gasp at this. What if he doesn't even want to? I look over at him, and he is already looking at me.

He comes close and whispers into my ear "You don't have to if you don't want to" I knew he wouldn't want to. I mean look at me.

"You don't want to?" I ask him.

'Of course I do" He responds. And I can't help but smile at his response. With that I grab his hand and pull him into the tight closet. We stand there, just looking at each other for a moment.

"Hi" I whisper

"Hi" He whispers back, smiling. He pushes my hair behind my ear, his other hand on my cheek, resting his thumb under my chin.

"Hi" I say again and he chuckles. He leans in and places a soft kiss to my lips. He lingers for a while before pulling back.

"Hi" He responds. I just look down and smile while blushing.

"How are you so perfect?" He asks peering down at me. My breath hitches in surprise. He lifts my chin with his thumb so our eyes meet.

"Tobias" He says.

"What?" I ask him, obviously confused.

"That's my real name. It's Tobias" I smile at him. He actually trusts me enough to tell me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I don't want to keep things from you. And I think id rather hear you call me my real name"

"Okay" I smile.

He kisses my lips and moves to my jaw and I can't help but pull him closer to me. He kisses up until he kisses my ear.

"Okay, what?" He speaks into my ear.

"Okay, Tobias" I say, it sounding more like a moan, and I feel him grin against my skin. He starts kissing his way back down to my lips and then moves lower. His mouth is on my neck, one hand on my jaw the other on my hips. With every kiss and nip at my skin I feel like I'm on fire in the most pleasurable way possible.

He pulls away and my back is against the wall with him hovering over me.

"Tris?" He says. Sounding more like a question.

"Tobias?" I respond, mocking his tone subtly. He smiles at me making me bite my lips.

"I really like you" He says. And I can't help the feeling in my stomach. Its anxiousness and happiness mixing together. I bite my lip before responding.

"I really like you" I say back and he smiles at me. I close my eyes for a moment trying to hide from the blush. I open them when I feel Tobias's lips softly on mine, I kiss him back, closing my eyes again.

He pulls back and I open my eyes. He has a big smile on his face. It starts to fade and he gets serious fast. Does he regret this? Does he regret telling me he likes me? Maybe he doesn't and he was just in the moment. He cradles my face to make me look back into his eyes

"Hi" he whispers.

"Hi" I whisper back. This has obviously become our 'thing'. And I smile at the thought.

"Tris, I like you" Tobias says.

"Yeah, you said that" I joke to him, causing him to smile.

"Yeah, I did." He retorts, grinning while watching my face. "Tris, I haven't known you for long, and I know that. But I want to take you out. You and me." He says, being completely serious.

"Okay" I say back.

"Okay? As in yes?" He asks peering down at me almost grinning.

"Yeah, as in yes" I respond, causing him to smile.

"Okay guys! Twenty minutes are up!"

We walk out hand in hand. I don't really pay attention to the rest of the game until someone dares Tobias to let me sit in his lap. So that's the position we were in. I was sitting in Tobias's lap, his hand folded around my waist. My hand are over, gently caressing them, loving the feeling of being with him.

We decide to take a snack brake from our game, but when I go to get up from Tobias's lap his arms stiffen around me and I relax leaning against him, knowing he obviously likes me sitting in his lap as I like sitting in it.

Uriah walks back into the room with a paper plate stacked with food. How can one person eat so much? Christina must be thinking the same thing.

"What the hell Uri? Is this the last meal you're going to eat?" Everyone laughs, including me. I can't stop laughing and I'm moving around uncontrollably in Tobias's lap. Suddenly Tobias's hands are on my hips, stopping me from any movement, and that's when I feel it. He's hard under me and it must have been me moving around in his lap that did it. I don't know why but this makes me smile brightly. I rock slowly back and fourth, peering around making sure no one is watching. He wraps his arms fully around my, holding me closely to him.

"Tris, you're killing me" He whispers in my ear, sounding more like a groan. I can't keep the smile off my face and I try to hold it back by biting my lip, Tobias watching me.

"God, you're so sexy, Tris." He murmurs into my ear. No amount of lip biting will hold back my smile and blush, so I hide my face in my hands. Tobias kisses the exposed skin and takes my hand off my face to kiss my cheek. I'm still in his lap so I turn over slightly so our mouths can meet.

"Alright, you sick-os" Uriah starts "Party's over. I can drive you home Tris."

"No, I can take her home." Four states. "I mean if you want me to?" I simply nod at him and walk over to Uriah. I give him a hug and tell him goodnight. He says it back and looks towards Tobias than back to me and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and push him teasingly.

I walk back to Tobias and he offers his hand, and I gladly accept. We get in the car and the whole way back we laugh and talk about nothing specific.

Once in my driveway I see no cars in the lot and all lights off. No one is home. No one usually is except me and Caleb. He's obviously gone tonight. I really don't feel like being alone.

"Do you want to come inside, Tobias?" I ask him. And he smiles at the question.

"Yeah, of course."

Once inside Tris guides Tobias to the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or a show? Or whatever?" I ask him.

"I'm okay with anything you feel like" He responds to me.

I hand him the remote so he can pick whatever he feels like. I feel my eye lids grow heavy. Before I know it I'm asleep against Tobias's chest.

I wake up as Tobias is carrying me to my bed. He sets me down but before he removes his arms I grab him.

"Stay with me? Please?" He smiles a bit at me before climbing into the bed lying beside his arm draped around me. I snuggle into his chest and his fingers go into my hair. His heart rate slows and his fingers stop moving.

"Tobias?"

"Tris?" A smile grows on my face.

"Thank you" I say to him, moving my fingers around his chest.

"No, thank you. To be completely honest I didn't want this night to end yet." I smile at this.

He kisses the top of my head. I pick up one of his hands and kiss his knuckles.

"What are you doing after school tomorrow?"

"Nothing yet" I respond.

"Would you go to the fair with me, Zeke and Uriah are going as well, so it's not like we have to make it a big deal or anything if you don't want to"

"Do you want it to be a big deal?" I ask him.

"I would like it to be our first date. I guess I would like it to be a big deal. I mean if you do. I don't want to pressure you to do anything if you don't want to" He tells me.

"I would love to go with you, Tobias." I tell him. I kiss his side through his shirt.

"As my date?" He asks, playing with my hair, placing kisses in my hair.

"As your date" I state and his arms tighten around me.

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave comments! Tell me what you think and offer suggestions please. Tell me things what you would like to see in future chapters. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!-Vanna**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias's pov**

I can't help but feel excited. Tris said yes. I really thought she would have said no. I don't know why I feel so anxious now. She said yes. So she wants to see me, right?

When I finally pull into the driveway I realize how clammy my hands have gotten. I step out of the car and head for her front door. I ring the bell.

"Coming" A man's voice calls down.

The front door opens to show a middle aged man who resembles Tris. I'm meeting Tris's dad.

"Can I help you?" He asks, not hiding the fact he's eyeing me up and down.

"Yes, is Tris home?" I ask.

"Yes, she is" Tris interrupts probably seeing our tense encounter. "Bye dad" Tris says before shutting the door behind her.

"You ready?" She asks me, smiling.

"Yeah" I respond, mirroring her smile. I open the door for her and we start off to the fair.

Even the car ride itself was a blast. Tris kept the conversation light, but kept it going. I couldn't help but laugh at every little joke she made.

I peer down at her and after a short moment she looks up and our eyes meet. I see her hand resting openly on her knee and a wave of courage comes over me. I grab her hand and our eyes meet again.

"Hi" I say softly, almost a whisper.

"Hi" She says back.

When we reach the fair I visibly saw her eyes light up. She gazes at all the rides and she stops at the Ferris wheel. Her smile widens and I know where I am going to take her first.

"Want to go on it?" I ask her.

"Can we?" She asks excitement audible in her tone. Instead of responding I just smile wide at her and go around opening the car door for her. We walk to the ticket booth together, our fingers intertwined with each other's.

After we get the tickets we get in line for the Ferris wheel. We're close to it being out turn to get on, and I get tense. Seeing her smile and get excited made me forget all about my fear of heights. I must have been squeezing her hand too tight because she rest her other hand on top of our conjoined hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks, I force a smile as best as I can.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I tell her. The hand that was over our hand is now being wrapped around my arm. I want us to be closer, so instead I snake my arm around her waist. She leans in and rests her head on my rest, her arms hugging my waist. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"You're a terrible liar" She says just above a whisper. This makes me smile. I just squeeze her a bit tighter. Too soon it is our turn. We get in and as soon as we're in my arm goes right back to being around her waist. Her head goes on my shoulder. I feel so at peace when she's this close to.

"Tobias?" She says still looking ahead.

"Tris?" I retort back. She chuckles and I kiss the top of her head.

"Look, we're a the top" She says, leaning to look around, loosening my grip on her.

"Tobias it's beautiful. Look you missing it" She says chuckling. I can't look. The fact that we're so high up on a ride that could easily break sending us to our doom is the reason I will not open my eyes.

I open my eyes when I feel her lips against my face; she's so close to kissing my mouth my lips are tingling. She lets her mouth linger near my lips and leans back in her seat.

"Aren't you going to look at the view?" She asks me.

"I am" I say looking into her eyes. She lets out a hearty laugh.

"That was so bad" She says between laughs and I feel my face get hot. "Aw no don't be embarrassed it was cute, it was cute." She says still giggling. Her laugh is so infectious I can't help but let out a laugh or two.

"Okay, I admit, it was corny" I say in defeat.

"Yeah, but who doesn't like corny?" She says leaning back against me, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Hey, Tris?" I call feeling nervous once again.

"Yeah?" She says.

"I really want to kiss you again" I admit, not looking at her.

"Then why haven't you?" She asks looking in the same direction as me, avoiding each other's gaze.

I turn to her and cradle her face in my hands. Our eyes are locked staring into each other's.

"You're so beautiful" I whisper, and her face turns pink and she smiles a bit forcing it not to grow with her teeth. I caress her bottom lip with my thumb, gently pulling it from under her teeth's hold.

Just then I realize it's time for us to step off. Tris gets off and I do the same right after and grab her hand swiftly. She turns and shows a large smile.

"I think I forgot something on the ride" I say.

"Wait? Really? Well let's go get it. What'd you leave?" She asks, worry in her voice, which makes me smile.

"This" I say as I cup her face in my hands and press my lips against hers. She is obviously surprised but doesn't take her time to respond by kissing me back. We start soft and sweet, but soon we are heated and hungry for more. I run my tongue against her lips, seeking for entrance and she responds immediately by opening for me. Her hands tangle themselves in my hair and I have one hand holding her jaw and the other on the small of her back.

"Woah there, no one wants to see live porn" Zeke jokes. I give him a stern look, but I calm when I hear Tris laugh. I'm relieved to hear she didn't get offended. I must still have a mean look because her arms wrap around my arm holding my hand.

"Me and Uri are heading home. Angela threw up on the zipper so I have to drop her off." Zeke tells me.

"What's the Zipper?" Tris asks.

"That" Zeke says, pointing at the ride that looks like it came from hell. I look at Tris and her eyes are lit up. Damn it, I have to take her on this.

"Let's go" I say. "Bye, Zeke" I say leading her to the line. While in line I try to focus on her bright eyes, her gorgeous smile, and adorable laugh. Being honest I'm scared shitless of this ride.

We get in and its small. I'd say cramped if it was anyone else, but I love being this close to her, it almost helps me forget that we'll be spinning, going upside down and the only thing keeping the door from opening is a small clip.

"Tobias?" Tris says, gripping the handle bar looking nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her putting my hand over hers, squeezing them to comfort her.

"Why aren't there seat belts?" She asks nervously.

"Because there's this bar to keep us safe" I respond, comforting us both.

"But it's connected to the door that is only held by a clip. How is this safe? What if we die? I'm sorry" She says turning to me "I'm scared" She states.

I wrap my arm around her waist and put the other on her shoulder from the other side, squeezing her into a hug. Her head rests onto my chest.

"Shhh," I say trying to comfort her "We aren't going to die, I'd never let that happen to you." I tell her, and her arms go around my waist squeezing me back.

The ride starts and we both squeeze each other tighter. The first flip is stomach turning, but then Tris lets out a laugh at the next, her still squeezing at every flip. Soon I start laughing too.

We get off the ride and head too many more. We sit to take a break. Her head automatically rests on my chest and I hold her close. I look down to see her desperately trying to keep her eyes open.

"Let me take you home, Tris" I say. And she shakes her head 'no'.

"Tris, you're about to pass out"

"I can't go home yet" She states.

"We can go to my place?" I feel nervous because I don't want her to think I'm pressuring her.

"Okay" She responds and we leave.

In no time we're at my place. I really hope Zeke and Uriah are asleep. I lead her into the basement, A.K.A my room. I find it cozy rather than damp and gross like most basements.

I go to the dresser and get out a T-shirt and some boxer shorts for her to wear. I go over and hand them to her.

"The bathrooms over there" I point to her.

"Thanks" She says sleepily.

I get dressed in sweat pants and a snug T-shirt. She steps out and I can't help but admire her. She looks adorable, hot, and sexy all at the same time. I want to see her like this all of the time.

"I can take the couch why don't you get some sleep." I tell her.

"Don't be silly. We shared a bed last night" She states.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" I tell her.

"I don't" She tells me. "Let's go to sleep" She says. I take her hand and we get in the bed. I put my arm around her and she lies in my chest. I could fall asleep like this every night.

**Tris pov**

_**Next morning**_

I lie in Tobias's arms. I feel so safe and warm, I never want to leave.

"Good morning" He tells me before kissing the top of my head.

"Hi" I whisper peering up to him.

"Hi" He says, playing with my hair.

I go to move up and his arms pull me back to stay with him.

"If we don't move, the day won't find us" I laugh at what he says and kiss his chest through his shirt.

"Tris?" He asks in the tone I've come to know.

"Tobias?" I mock my usual response.

"What are we?" He asks. I'm shocked at his question.

"I know we have gone on only one date," he starts "but I really like you. And I want us to be more than friends, because I really like you." He finishes.

"So what are you asking me?" I ask him.

"Tris, will you officially be my girlfriend?" He asks me. I feel my heart race.

"Yes" I respond, avoiding looking at his face. I feel his hand lift my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You want to go out with me?" He asks. Maybe me avoiding eye contact was making him insecure.

"Tobias, will you officially be my boyfriend?" I ask him. He smiles and leans in. He kisses me and I feel fire. When he touches my hip my skin feels like electricity is running straight through us.

He starts kissing my cheek, then my jaw line, to my collar bone. I let out few hushed moans as I feel is lips against my skin.

"I love the noises you make" He mutters, kissing and nipping at my skin. He has to be leaving a mark. All I can do is moan again and I feel him smile against my skin. He makes his way back up to my mouth and gives a slow, passionate kiss before pulling away and giving me one last peck. He smiles at me and I can't help but mimic the same smile.

**Shorter chapter, but eventful. What would you like to see? Review to let me know! Also let me know how you're liking the story so far. So many views so fast I am so grateful! Thanks for the follows and favorites. Love you all!- Vanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris pov**

Tobias walks me to the door, holding my hand.

"Can I see you tomorrow? I mean I know we've been seeing each other a lot, but I like being with you." He states and I smile.

"We kind of have to, Tobias" I say and he just looks at me, puzzled. "We have a project about each other due Monday" I state and he seems to be catching up.

"So where and when?" He asks me.

"Your place? I don't really care what time" I tell him.

"Okay and how about I pick you up in the morning? That way we'll have all day" He tells me. I smile at this, he really wants to spend all day with me.

"Okay" I say still smiling. His hands go on my waist and he pulls me into a soft kiss. It depends soon after, his tongue soon finding mine.

"Bye, Tris" He says letting me go.

"Goodbye, Tobias" I say going inside.

I walk around for a moment looking to see if Caleb is home, he isn't. I get into the shower and take my time.

Once I get into my room I quickly change into leggings and a hoodie. I hear my phone buzz and get up to grab it. It's a message from 'number boy' and I laugh remembering putting Tobias in as that.

I open my phone and read the message

_Tobias- I miss you_

I grin to myself.

_Tris- I miss you more_

_Tobias- I highly doubt it_

_Tobias- Maybe we should start working on the project tonight. We can have all night and day _

My smile grows and I'm shaking my head to myself.

_Tris- I don't want you to start getting bored of me_

_Tobias- I don't think that's possible_

_Tobias- Comeeeeee on. You know you want to_

I laugh at his over use of "E's".

_Tris- I guess I could do you this one favor. But you owe me_

_Tobias- I'll see you around 5?_

_Tris- I'll be waiting_

**Tobias pov**

I'm smiling at my phone and Tris' witty responses.

"Hey. Where did Tris go?" Zeke asks.

"I took her home. But don't worry she'll be back tonight. You don't have to miss her for much longer"

"You guys have been together a lot lately" He states, smirking.

"Yes, I know." I say back.

"I'm happy for you. Ever since Jemma, I never would have thought you'd find love again. Oh and by the way Tris is great. Way better than Jemma" He states.

"I don't know if it's love, Zeke. And I know Tris is better than Jemma. I feel like a better person and happy. Maybe I do love her? It's too soon" I say, towards the end I'm mostly talk to myself.

"What time are you getting her?" He asks.

"Around five. I'm going to shower and then clean up a bit downstairs."

"Well damn you must really like her" Zeke states.

**Tris pov**

Still no ones home. I think Caleb will be home in about an hour, but I won't.

I hear a knock at the door. I run down and open the door. Tobias pulls me into a hug in no time at all. I squeeze him back. He kisses my cheek while still in our embrace.

"Ready to go?" He asks, still holding me.

"Yeah" I say smiling and pulling back. We go to the car and in no time were at his place.

"Tris!" Uriah says and pulls me into a hug.

"Uri, I'm squished" I say giggling and he lets me go.

"We're about to order some food. You guys want some?" Zeke asks. I look toward Tobias.

"Sure" Is all he says while taking my hand guiding me downstairs.

"Hi" He whispers, looking back at me.

"Hi" I say back with a wide smile.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asks me. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, Tobias. We have work to do" I say sitting down on his couch.

"We have so much time to do that"

"And every minute we have less" I respond.

"Ooh, no, don't say that." He says, sitting down beside me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"The faster we get this project done, the faster we can put a movie in and relax." I say.

"Fine" Tobias says dramatically sounding like a sigh.

I get out my notebook and we start asking questions. We're at this for at least 45 minutes.

"Okay, one last question" Tobias says.

"Okay, shoot"

"How are you so perfect?" He asks and I chuckle out of nervousness.

"I'm serious, Tris"

I get up and look at the movie collection.

"What movie?" I ask him, avoiding his gaze. I hear him chuckle.

"Pick whatever you want to watch" He calls. I grab _the wolf of Wall Street _just because I don't think I want to look like a wuss when I can't see anything scary and I don't know how he feels about romance. We put it in the movie and get cozy on the couch.

"Tris?" He calls.

"Yeah?" I ask him back.

"You're staying tonight, right?" He asks me.

"If you want me to" I say looking up, to see him already peering down at me.

His lips catch mine for only a short moment.

"Of course I want you to" He says in a breath. After that I lean in closer and lay my head on his chest. I want to be as close as possible to him, and he must feel the same because he lifts me into his lap. His arms wrap around my waist and my head goes into the crook of his neck. He pulls the throw blanket and puts it over us. I have never felt more at home than right in this moment. His thumb is gently rubbing my side where his hand rests. I can barely keep my eyes open when the movie finally finishes. He kisses my cheek.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. I just nod. I am hungry, but I also want to stay like this forever. My arms squeeze him tighter, letting him know I would like to sit like this for a few moments. My eyes slowly become heavier until I can no longer control them and they shut.

I wake up in Tobias' bed. I see Tobias sitting on the couch watching the T.V. I get up and walk in front of him. He smiles at me and take me hand, pulling me down to sit on his lap again. He leans in to kiss me and we do. He pulls back and rest his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"What time is it?" I break the silence.

"It's 1 a.m." He responds.

"Why are you still awake then?" I ask him.

"I didn't want to bother you or make you uncomfortable and it's a little stiff on the couch" He chuckles.

"Why would you sleep on the couch?" I ask him.

"I just wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it" I roll my eyes at him.

"Of course I'm okay with it" I respond to him "It's not like it's the first time"

He laughs a little and nods.

"Yeah, I know, but I would never want to do something that would make you uncomfortable."

Instead of responding I just lean into his chest and he holds me close. We stay quiet for a while until Tobias yawns.

"You tired?" I ask him.

"Yeah, are you?" He asks me back.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep" And with that we head to his bed. We get in and he pulls me close to him and holds me tightly and my head lies on his chest while my arm holds his waist.

We lie in silent before Tobias blurts "I like sleeping with you here"

I can't help but smile. "I like sleeping here, too" I say and his arms tighten around me and he places a kiss to the top of my head.

"Let's sleep, we have a long day planned" Tobias speaks.

"What are you talking about? We were supposed to work on the project"

"Yeah, but we finished. I have a little surprise in mind" He says.

"Can I have hint?" I ask him.

"Nope" He says before continuing "I can't ruin the surprise"

I groan and it causes Tobias to laugh. He kisses my head again.

"Goodnight" He says.

"Goodnight" I repeat.

**Tobias pov**

I wake up and Tris is already awake. She's drawing circles on my chest softly with her index finger.

"Good morning" I say while I peer down at her. She looks up at me shocked at first, but soon turns to a smile.

"Good morning" She responds to me. I lean in and kiss her. We kiss innocently for a while but I want to deepen it. I run my tongue over her bottom lip but instead of opening like normal, she pulls away. I can't help but be a little hurt.

"Don't look at me like that. I have morning breathe" she says, smiling at me.

"I don't care" I tell her and lean back into her. This time she kisses me back with the same fire. We don't let it go far before I pull away. I can't help but smile at her pouting once I pull away.

"Want me to drop you off for a bit so you can get ready?" I ask her.

"Sure, but it would be easier if I knew what we were doing" She says.

"Dress casual, more than school, less then prom" I say and she chuckles some.

"That doesn't help much, but okay" She responds.

"How about this; take a shower, I'll make breakfast, we'll eat, I'll drop you off so we can get ready, then we'll go" I tell her.

"Sounds like a plan" She says.

"I'll get you a towel"

"Okay"

I get her a towel and she heads to the shower. I go up to the kitchen and start cooking pancakes and frying bacon.

"Since when do you cook?" Uriah asks.

"Since I need to feed Tris" I respond flipping a pancake.

"Would you do this for Jemma?" Uriah asks.

"Tris isn't Jemma" I say coldly.

"Calm down, Tiger. I was teasing you" Uriah says.

"It'd be nice if you and Zeke stopped comparing Tris to Jemma. Jemma is a cold hearted, soul eating bitch. Tris is caring, compassionate, loving, selfless, and beautiful." I say.

"Well, you're screwed." Uriah tells me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because you're in love with her" He tells me.

"I'm not sure yet" I respond to him.

"Well, I am. But don't worry, she digs you too." He says stealing some bacon.

"I think I'll wait for her to more than just 'dig' me to proclaim my love for her" I respond lightly.

"Well, I need to hit the gym. You pansies have some fun" He says.

I don't respond I just keep cooking until I feel arms wrap around my waist. Tris kisses my back through my shirt and I take one of her hands and kiss the back of her hands.

"Are you done yet?" Tris asks, referring to the cooking.

We eat for a bit and soon it's time for me to drop her off so she can get dressed. I go home so I can get dressed myself.

**Okay so semi-short chapter. I am so sorry it's been a while. My cousin just came to visit and I was gone all weekend and it's been a blast, but I've missed writing. I wish I didn't have school tomorrow so I could write more and make it up to you. I'll write more tomorrow and if I can't upload then, than I promise no later than Tuesday. Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing. I try to respond to all of them because I absolutely love reading them, so encouraging. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review! Love, love, love you all! - Vanna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias pov**

I take a long shower and get ready. The concert doesn't start until nine tonight but there's a few things we can do first. It's around five when I actually go to pick her up. I'm driving when I receive a text.

_Tris- Tell me when you're here. Don't come to the door, please. _

_Tobias- Are you sure? Is everything alright?_

_Tris- Will tell you later._

I arrive to her house and text her again.

_Tobias- Okay, I'm here._

After a few short moments Tris is out of her house wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. She is breath taking, as always.

I get out of the car and open the passenger side door before she can get to it herself, and she just smiles at me while getting in.

I drive off. The first place we start toward is the movie theater. It's about a fifteen minute drive. I notice Tris fidgeting a lot. I grab her hand and interlock our fingers. She looks up at me and smiles a little, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her. She tries to smile a little more but it's not working and she nods.

I raise her hand to my mouth and kiss it.

"You can tell me later" I say. She just nods again. We get out when we arrive and head inside. We go in and I pay for the tickets. I keep my arm around her as we watch the movie and she keeps her head on my shoulder. I love having her so close but it feels off today, I know something is wrong. Once the movie is over it's already 7:30.

We head to a small diner I used to like going to with Zeke. We walk in hand in hand. We go and sit in a booth across from each other.

"This has been very fun, Tobias. Thank you." She says, smiling warmly.

"It's not over just yet" I say to her and she looks at me curiously.

"What else could you have done? It's Sunday." She asks.

"Just wait" I say taking a bite of my burger.

We leave around 8 and head off to our 45 minute trip to the concert. We talk about nothing in particular, keeping the conversation light. She seems to be in a much better mood now. I can't help but laugh every time she laughs. I can't help but stare at her every chance I can. God, I think I love her. No, I know I love her. I couldn't admit it earlier but there's no denying it now, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. There are not many people who know my real name, but hearing her say it makes my heart stop. I really love her. But what if she doesn't love me?

We park and we start into the arena. I step behind Tris and hug her waist from behind. She keeps her arms over mine and again I love our closeness. We get into the crowded room and it's so loud we can barely hear each other. So many people start crowding in we are pressed closer together, I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. The music starts and I pull her as close to me as possible. I love this, I love her.

I find a wave of courage and I know now could be the time to tell her.

"I love you" I say loudly, trying to shout over the crowd.

"I love this, too" She shouts back. She didn't hear me. I decide to just play it off and leave a kiss on her shoulder.

We stay like this for hours before the concert is over. We drive for a while in silence and I grab Tris' hand. We interlock fingers and she smiles at me.

"Should I take you home?" I ask her. She shakes her head no.

"You have nothing else planned?" She asks jokingly. What happened before I picked her up that she doesn't want to go home?

"Tris, is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She states not very convincingly.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, thank you" She says.

"So, you don't want to go home?" I ask and she just nods.

"Tomorrow is Monday. We do have school" I tell her and search her face for answers. She just looks deep in thought.

"I don't know what to do" She says. She looks so sad, it breaks my heart.

"You could always spend the night. But we would have to get you some clothes for tomorrow from your house." I tell her. I want things for her to be okay at her house, but I would love for her to spend the night with me.

"Okay" She says.

"So, we go to pick up your stuff?" I ask and she nods.

I stop in front of her house. She sighs before looking at me.

"I'll be right back" She says.

She's gets out and I wait in the car for her patiently. She's back in 15 minutes with a full bag.

We get inside and head downstairs. Uriah and Zeke must be asleep already since all the lights are off. She walks into the bathroom once downstairs right away. She comes out after 5 minutes changed and ready for bed. While she was in there I changed my self.

"Do you want to watch something?" I ask.

"Not really. I'm really tired" She says making her way to my bed. I follow her.

"No, if you want to watch something you should. Go watch." She tells me.

"No" I state "I go where you go" I tell her and she smiles weakly at me.

We get into bed and I wrap my arm around her and pull her close.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her.

"Maybe later. Thank you, Tobias. It means everything to me." She say, hugging my waist and I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you" I tell her.

"I love you more" She says back and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I hold her chin and pull her face up so she looks at me.

"Not possible" I say back and kiss her. She kisses me back. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth allowing my tongue to enter mouth. We make out for a while before my hand slips under her shirt. My hand travels up and down her back. I let my hand roam to her breast and I go slow, our mouths still locked. When my hand touches her breast he lets out a soft gasp and I start to pull away. She grabs my hand and puts it back and I smile against her mouth. I let my fingers run over her nipples and she moans into my mouth. I love how responsive she is.

I pull away and take my hand from under her shirt. I cradle her face with my hand that's not still around her waist.

"I love you" I say again, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, Tobias" She says back and I peck her lips with my own.

"Let's go to sleep, Love" I tell her.

She places her head on my chest and this is how we fall asleep.

**Tris pov**

I wake up and see Tobias is still asleep. I smile at his sleeping face. I try to get up so I can start getting ready but Tobias' arms tighten around me.

"No, not yet" He groans and I smile at him. His eyes are still closed, pretending to be asleep even though his words already told me he's awake.

"We have to get to school" I tell him.

"Just five more minutes" He says "Please" He adds squeezing his eyes shut.

"Okay, five more minutes" I say and he kisses the top of my head.

"How are you this morning?" He asks me.

"I thought you wanted to sleep more?" I say sounding more like a question.

"I just wanted to hold you more" He says looking down at, smirking. "Don't avoid the question" He adds.

"I'm great, now that I'm with you" I say and he smiles.

"I love you" He tells me.

"I love you, too"

"Can't we just skip school? Let's just stay here all day" He says and I chuckle.

"You know we can't do that" I say and he groans again which makes me laugh.

We get ready and leave pretty fast. As we are leaving I see that Zeke and Uriah have already left. Tobias and I head to class.

Classes are pretty uneventful, the only thing that has made this day any good was the fact that Tobias has been with me.

During fourth period I go and use the bathroom.

"Hey, you're Tris, right?" A guy with face piercings and neck tattoos asks on my way back from class.

"Uh, yeah?" I say.

"You don't sound very sure, is that your final answer?" He asks pretty harsh.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask her.

"I think you can" He starts "You're with Four, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask hesitantly.

"I could ask you the same thing" He says back.

"Can you get to the point? I have a class to get to." I tell him.

"So do I. But I think we need to talk. Alone. I'll pick you up tonight. I'll text you."

"You don't have my number, for one. And I'm not going anywhere with you." I say to him.

"Fine, we'll meet somewhere. And I do have your number, don't ask questions. I'll let you know more later." He says walking away before I can even open my mouth.

The bell rings and I start walking to lunch. What was that even about? I don't even know that guys name.

I go and find my friends and see Tobias hasn't shown up yet so I just go sit.

"Hey" I say to the group.

"Why were you talking to Eric last period?" Christina asks.

"Who? That guy? I don't know, he's really weird. He wants to talk to me." I say, taking a fry off her plate.

"About what?" Uriah asks.

"I'm not sure. I think something about Four." I respond.

"No!" Zeke says loudly, it startles me. "You shouldn't go" He adds.

"Why? What's the big deal?" I ask. No one speaks, they all just look at each other.

"Seriously guys, what is going on?" I ask more stern.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tobias asks from behind me.

"Nothing" Zeke answers and a glare at him.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer. "Hey, Christina, can you come to the bathroom with me?" I ask, but it's more of a command.

We both get up and head to the bathroom.  
"What the hell is going on?" I ask her as soon as I see we are alone.

"Look, I think you really shouldn't see Eric. If you want any information then talk to Four yourself." She says.

"I don't know what information I should even ask about. I have no idea what's going on." I say.

"It's not my place. Let's go back to lunch." She says and walks out.

I follow her back to the table. I sit next to Tobias as I always do. He wraps his arm around me and I stiffen. I don't mean to, but I don't feel right.

"Are you okay?" He asks me quietly.

"Yup, of course" I say trying to smile as best as I can.

Lunch ends and soon I find myself in the last five minutes of last period.

"Hey, should I drive you home?" Tobias asks.

"Uh, no. I'm going to walk. I feel like clearing my head." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks and I nod yes.

I start walking and a car pulls up beside me. Eric is the driver.

"Tris" He starts "Why don't you get in?" He asks.

I don't know if I should. I need to know what Tobias' big secret is. I look around to make sure no one is around and I get in.

I look at Eric and he smiles.

"Good choice" He says before driving off.

"Look I really don't want anyone knowing so can we go someplace private?" I ask him.

"Anything you wish" He says grinning. Did I make the right choice?

We get to an apartment building, I assume he lives here. We go in and he lets me into a studio apartment. I guess he lives alone.

"So, what's going on?" I ask him.

"My day has been swell, thanks for asking." He says with a chuckle, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge. He tosses me one.

"Cut the shit. What do you have to tell me?" I say getting annoyed.

"Look, Four is going to hurt you." He tells me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Has he told you about Jemma?" He asks.

"Who?"

"I guess not" He starts "She is the love of his life. The girl of his dreams. She is also my sister, but that's beside the point."

"Wait. So your sister and Four were in love?" I ask a bit surprised.

"No. They are in love. Me and my sister don't have the best relationship, but Four was all she needed. She took a break from him, and him from her. But they are still in love, trust me. And Jemma is coming back and she plans on taking Four back." He tells me.

"What if Four doesn't want her back?" I ask him, feeling a bit nervous.

"Trust me, he will take her back in a heartbeat. You think you're the only girl Four has seen in between him and Jemma's on and off period?" He asks. I can't believe this, I'm so stupid. He said he loved me and I thought he meant it. I said it back, because I love him. He's probably trying to get in my pants and I fell for him.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I don't mean this to hurt you, but someone had to tell you. I'll drive you home." He says.

"No, I'll walk." I say before exiting his apartment.

I get a text and I look at my phone.

_Tobias- Hey_

_Tris- Hi._

_Tobias- Can I come pick you up?_

_Tris- No_

_Tobias- Are you okay?_

_Tris- Yes_

_Tobias- Baby, please. What's wrong?_

_Tris- I think we need to talk_

_Tobias- Okay, when? Should I come pick you up._

_Tris- No. I'll be over in ten minutes._

I start my way to Tobias'. I'm there fast and I nock on his door. He opens fast and pulls me into a tight hug. I don't hug him back; I'm too pissed off to even try to pretend like things are okay.

"Tris, please tell me what happened. Is this about your family?" He asks, concern laced in his voice.

"No" Is all I say back.

"Did I do something?" He asks, confusion all over his face.

"Who's Jemma?" I ask abruptly.

He looks shocked and confused.

"How do you know about that?" He asks.

"Well, not from you, obviously. Were you not going to tell me? Did you know she was coming back? Was I supposed to just step aside when she came back and go back into place when she leaves? Am I just something to fill the void until Jemma comes back?" I ask, shouting the words never looking at his face.

I get myself to look at him and he looks hurt. Like I just stabbed him repeatedly.

"How can you ask me that?" He asks me.

"How can you not tell me?" I ask him back.

"Tris, there is nothing to tell. Yes, we dated. Yes, I loved her. But it's over, it has been over. I love you. I love you so much. Please, baby, believe me." He tells me. He wraps his arms around me and mutters "please". This time I hug him back.

"Well this is a sight to see" A woman says from behind Tobias and we turn to see.

"Don't look so surprised, Four. You knew I'd come back for you. Thanks little Tris for keeping him warm." She says. I look up to Tobias and he has a hard look on his face.

"Don't talk to Tris" He says to the woman, pulling me close to him.

"Don't act like you care for her, Four. Come on, I've missed you" She says to him inching closer to Tobias.

"I want you to leave, now" Tobias speaks.

"Okay, I'll give you time, my love." She says and she leaves.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I promise I had no idea she would be coming back, ever. Nor did I want her to, I swear." He says to me.

"I know. She seems nice, pretty too" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Tris, I love you"

"I love you, Tobias" I say and he pulls me in for a tight hug.

He kisses the top of my head before he releases me.

"Want to eat, watch a movie, sleep, anything?" he asks.

"Sleep. I'm exhausted." I say and he chuckles.

"Okay" He kisses the top of my head "Let's go"

He leads me down the stairs and we get into the bed. He pulls me close.

"Tris, I love you." He states.

"I love you" I say back.

He kisses me softly.

"You know I love you more than I have loved anyone." He says starring into my eyes.

"But Jemma is your epic, once in a lifetime love." I say with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," He starts "that's you. It's only you." He tells me.

"Tobias," I start.

"No, Tris" He cuts me off "I told you my name. Only you, Zeke, and Uriah know. I have never loved someone like I love you." He says looking into my eyes, seriously.

I stay silent; I shouldn't have said the joke. He touches my chin with his hand, lifting my face to look up to him. I didn't even realize I was looking away until he did that.

"I love you" He says, just above a whisper.

"I love you, too" I say back as he places kisses down neck, sucking lightly.

"Who do you love?" He asks sucking my neck, teasing me.

"You" I whisper, sounding sort of like a groan.

"Who?" He asks again, moving to my collar bone.

"You, Tobias" I say more like a moan. I feel him grin against my skin.

"What about me?" He ask, moving even lower. I feel the heat rising in me.

"I love you, Tobias" I say, gasping when his mouth is right above my breast. Again he grins against my skin.

"I love you, too" He says, placing soft, fast kisses back up to meet my mouth for a quick peck.

He props his head up with his hand, peering down at me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks me.

"Of course" I answer him.

"Who told you about Jemma?" His question shocks me.

"Eric" I answer. This time he looks shocked.

"Why did you talk to Eric?" He asks sternly.

"He approached me" I answer him back, maybe a little harsh.

"So he just approached you, said something about me and you just thought 'oh, yeah. Let me talk to a total stranger about my boyfriend.' I would never do that to you, Tris" He says, looking offended and hurt at the same time.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"No, yes, no, I don't know." He answers looking frustrated.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he said he knew something and no one would tell me anything. They just kept saying to forget it." I tell him.

"So why didn't you ask me? Do you not trust me?" He asks, now looking hurt.

"I do trust you, it's just… it's like everyone knew about something and I didn't. I didn't want to accuse you of something that I had no clue. What would I ask you? 'hey, Tobias. Are you keeping something from me?' I never thought it'd be anything bad, it's just everyone has secrets. I couldn't accuse of something we all have. I just needed something." I say, and get myself to look up at his face.

"You keep secrets from me?" He asks, looking more hurt than ever.

"No, Tobias. Why are you being like this?" I ask him.

"Why do you think, Tris" He responds spitefully.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Tobias. I'm sorry. I was stupid but I was scared." I say.

He lies his head down on the pillow and cups his face with his hands frustrated. I do the same, minus cupping my face. I just stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Why do you care about Jemma so much?" He asks, also looking at the ceiling.

"I don't anymore. I trust you. If you say it's over, I believe you." I say. I feel his hand reach mine. Our fingers interlock, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I love you" He speaks, still looking up.

"I love you" I speak back, doing the same. He takes hand and kisses the back of it.

Tobias wraps his arm around me, pulling me into his chest. He plays with my hair for a while and I kiss his chest through his shirt. He kisses the top of my head. We stay silent and I soon find myself asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Smut in this chapter. **_

**Tris pov**

I wake up in Tobias' arms. I know I have to tell Tobias soon. I hate how much we move, only if my dad did something else than be in the military. I have moved so much over the years, but this will be the worst. I fell in love and now I have to leave him, I actually have to do worse first. I have to look him in the eyes and tell him.

I'm awoken out of thoughts with Tobias' lips on the top of my head. I look up and we make eye contact.

"Good morning" Tobias says, grinning at me.

"Good morning" I say, not completely being able to return his smile.

"What's wrong, Tris?" He asks me, concern evident in his eyes.

"Nothing" I say.

"Tris you can tell me anything" He states.

"I know" I say looking back at him.

"So are you going to tell me? Is it about your family still?" He asks.

"Yeah" I nod "Can we talk about it later?" I ask and he nods.

"Can you drive me home?" I ask him and he looks hurt and concerned at the same time.

"Of course, but then when are we going to talk?" He asks me.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" I ask him.

"Okay" Is all he says before getting up and grabbing clothes from his dresser. He heads to the bathroom to change. I know he's mad at me. I can't help but feel guilty. I should have told him by now. Tobias walks out of the bathroom and I can't hold it in anymore.

"Ready to go?" Tobias asks me. I can tell he's not okay.

"No" I answer and he looks at me. "I think we should talk now" I state.

"Okay" He says and sits next to me.

I put my hands through my hair. I'm nervous to tell him. Telling him will make it real. I don't want this to be real.

I must look nervous because Tobias takes my hand.

"Hey, it will be okay. Just tell me." He says and I turn to look at him.

"Tobias we have to break up" I say. I decide to just say it fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Tobias gets up and runs his hand through his hair, looking at me with a confused and hurt look.

"What did I do?" He asks and guilt hits me like a truck. I stand up and step close to him.

"You didn't do anything, Tobias." I say.

"Then why are you doing this?" He asks and my heart breaks at his words.

"I don't want to. Tobias, I'm moving. I wish I could stay but we can't." I say, trying not to look at him.

"You're moving?" He asks. I just nod. His arms wrap tightly around me and I'm shocked for a moment before holding him back.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." He says just above a whisper.

"I'll always want you, Tobias." I whisper back. He holds me tighter.

"We don't have to break up, Tris" He speaks.

"Tobias" I start but he pulls me back a moment to look at me.

"Tris, we can do this. It's only a short amount of time before we will be together again. And there are weekends and breaks. Tris, I can't be without you."

"But you will be, Tobias. I won't be here. And I don't know where I'm even moving to. It could be another country. It's happened before. I love you so much. I just don't want you to hurt more then you have to." I say back.

He doesn't respond he walks over to the couch and plops himself down. He rests his face in his hands. I don't know how to help him. I caused this pain.

"How much time do we have?" He asks me. I sit next to him.

"Until the end of winter break" I respond. Winter break isn't far from now. He takes my hand and I look at him.

"Then we will stay together, and talk about it when it's time for you to go." He states and I shake my head.

"No, Tobias, that will only make it closer." I say and he holds my face so I'm looking up at him.

"Tris, I love you. If I have more time with you, then I'm going to take advantage of it."

I give him a tight hug. He holds me back.

"I'm willing to wait for you." Tobias states, still holding me.

"That's not fair for you." I say while he holds the back of my head.

"I love you." He says. "I'm going to wait for you. And if you decide you don't want me anymore when the time comes, then I'll move on. But until then, it will always be you." I feel like crying but I don't.

"Okay" I say.

Later Tobias drives me home. I sit and contemplate about my future when I get home. I hope Tobias will be in my future. That's all I can think about.

_Winter break_

I'm in Tobias' bathroom. I'm leaving for New York at the end of the week. I know it's time for me and Tobias. It feels right, like I've been waiting forever for tonight. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I get dresses and walk out.

"Want to watch a movie?" Tobias asks me.

"Sure" I say back.

He puts in Clueless and we watch from the bed, and I smile because he knows it's one of my favorites. We are barely watching after five minutes when our lips meet. It starts with soft pecks but soon it becomes a full on make out session. His mouth goes from mine to my jaw line, and then continues down. He hits the crook of my neck and I can't help but moan. His hand goes under my shirt and squeezes my hip. It soon starts to move higher. As his mouth moves lower, his hand moves higher. His hand hits my breast and he squeezes. I moan and he smirks against my collar bone.

He lifts my shirt and once mine hits the floor he removes his own. He starts back where he left off; hand on my breast, mouth moving closer to my breasts. His mouth is kissing over my bra and my nipples are hard, I'd be surprised if he couldn't feel them through my bra.

He reaches behind me and unhooks it. He takes it away from my arms and he take me all in with his eyes.

"God, Tris. You're gorgeous." He says before taking a breast in his hand and starts kneading. His mouth goes over the other and he starts sucking on my nipple. My hand goes through his hair and I can't stop my moans from leaving my lips.

"I love the noises you make" He says against my breast. His hands go on my pant button. He undoes them and starts pulling down. I lift my hips a bit to help him pull them off of me.

He soon helps me out of my underwear, leaving me fully naked in front of Tobias. He hovers over my body, looking at me in awe. His eyes meet mine and he smiles before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Can I make love to you, Tris?" He whispers in my ear.

"Please" Is all I respond and his lips crash onto mine.

Tobias starts unbuttoning his pants. He kicks them away, leaving him alone in his boxers. I can tell he's hard. He then takes off his boxers, leaving him fully exposed. He looks so big. I don't know how he'll fit. He comes back to me and kisses me shortly.

"You want to do this?" Tobias asks me.

"Yes" I answer while nodding. I feel him hard against my leg. He puts his hand on my thigh and spreads my legs. His hand goes in between my legs. I shudder and he smiles.

"God, I love you" He says and his finger finds my womanhood. He pushes a finger into me and his thumb goes to my clit. I moan and Tobias adds a finger. I feel my orgasm rising and soon I can't hold it in. I cum and Tobias keeps pumping until I completely empty.

"Please" I say to Tobias, needing him in me.

"What do you want, Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"You" I state.

"What about me?" He asks, playing the same game he often plays.

"I want you in me, Tobias. Please." He smirks and kisses me. He positions himself between my legs. He rubs himself against my wetness to lubricate himself. He starts putting himself in me and I gasp around half way in. He slowly adds the rest. It's an uncomfortable feeling, almost painful. Tobias starts moving in and out slowly. It stops hurting at each thrust soon after.

"Can I go faster baby?" He asks and I nod.

He starts thrusting fast into me and a wave of pleasure hits me. Soon he starts thrusting harder and faster. We are moving at a frantic pace. I want him deeper so I wrap my legs around his waist. He understands and pushes himself in me more, moving faster. I feel my second orgasm on its way when Tobias says "Cum for me, Tris" And it pushes me over the edge. Soon I feel Tobias empty into me and he continues thrusting until he's fully empty. He plops down laying his head on my chest, breathing heavy. I play with his hair and he places kisses on my chest.

"I don't want you to leave me" Tobias confesses. I stay quiet. He lifts up a bit looking at my face.

"I'm sorry, Tris. That was unfair." He states. I pull him back onto my chest.

"I don't want to leave you" Is all I say. He pulls the blanket over us. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest.

"I love you, Tris" He says. I kiss his bare chest.

"I love you more" I say back. He puts his hand through my hair and kisses my temple.

"Not possible. Go to sleep, baby." He says before giving me a soft kiss.

I soon find myself drifting off to sleep.

**So, smut! Thanks for all the reviews. I highly appreciate it! Thank you or the follows and favorites. So what happens now? Will Tobias and Tris last over long distance? Or will they meet new people and separate? I guess only time and future chapters will tell! Love you all! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! - Vanna**


End file.
